


A Kiss You Won't Forget

by bastian07



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Multi, Sloppy Makeouts, throatfucking, toejob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastian07/pseuds/bastian07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guard has a run-in with one of the decrepit robots; let's just say he's in for a mouthful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss You Won't Forget

You lean back in your creaky office chair, your fingers tapping at the speed of light across the tablet, your keen eye dissecting each screen incredibly fast before going to the next one. You've gotten so good at your job, even if you've only been here barely a week. You crack your neck, the joint popping so loud it echoes down the hall. Meanwhile, you flick your wrist, getting some of that built up exhaustion from your rapid movements out of your system as you flash the light down the hall, only to see that Foxy's there again. No problem, you think to yourself as you spam the flashlight repeatedly, the cone of light eliciting an obnoxious droning noise from the dilapidated robot.

Eventually his processor seems to get the message, and he walks back towards the Parts & Service room, his metal toes clacking noisily until they fade away completely as the door slams, accompanied by an eerie air of silence washing over you. You resume your rapid camera checking, feeling a slight ounce of fear fill your mind as you ponder where the robots are at present. Checking the vents, you find them empty, if not a little dinged up from the continuous robot mistreatment. Curious, you thought to yourself. They always seem to be in prime position to strike at all times, and you can't help but wonder what's holding them this time.

Zapping your fingers across the on-screen buttons, you hurry your search, all of the rooms empty. You scratch your itchy scalp before tapping back to the main stage camera; the Toy line are all standing in their usual poses, completely unmoving despite being rather active previously. Your curiosity risen, you quickly swap back to the Parts & Service room, scanning over it quickly as your heart starts beating a little faster. You hastily assert that they all seem to be there, which while puzzling, relieves you a bit to know where they all are. You wipe off the sweat from your brow, before swapping to the Prize Corner, winding the box up rapidly, until it starts croaking to signal that it's charged as far as it'll go.

You put down the tablet for a moment, using the rare time that nothing's happening to just breathe in and out for a while. You feel your body surge with relaxation as the pleasant silence covers you like a blanket, your trusty fan blasting blissful coolness in your face as your hair slightly blows along the wind. You can't help but crack a smile as you wonder if you were born for this job; even with the constant threat of imminent death, you always feel confident that nothing could ever get you, as if you were smarter and faster than them. You reach your arms up over your head, stretching your stiff joints as you feel them loosen up from the minor exercise. You close your eyes as you visualize your paycheck in your head, thinking of what to use your newly gained funds on.

A loud clatter wakes you from your daydream, causing you to scramble in place and almost drop the very pricey tablet on the floor. You narrowly manage to grab it right before it hits the ground however, even if you managed to end up on the floor in the process. You hurry back up to your chair, turning on the light to the rightmost vent. Finding it empty, you switch it back off and sit upright, adjusting your hat before tapping on the tablet and bringing up the camera in the vent. You light it up, and you find that empty as well, surprisingly enough. You could've sworn you'd heard something rattle loudly against the metallic walls inside the vent, but the lack of a horrible murderlusting robot being present assures you once more.

You divert your attention up from your tablet, looking down the hall as you flash the light on once more. Foxy is however not there, which alleviates your tension slightly. You rub your eyes frantically, rubbing the rheum from your tear canals as you feel your sleepiness settle in. You're suddenly met with a noise, which starts off barely audibly before climbing steadily to a high volume, loud enough to pain your ears. It slowly starts to transmit into a static garble, and the realization begins dawning on you as fear sets in. You feel something dripping onto your shoulder, the deep liquid going almost right through your purple uniform. You begin shaking, and very slowly peer your head upwards, just in time for a black thick droplet of goop to hit you on the cheek.

It splatters from your cheek onto your uniform once more as you get a good look upwards, meeting the eyes of the broken apart Toy Foxy, which is now staring deeply into you with its massive robotic tongue hanging limply out of its mouth, oil dripping slowly and methodically onto you from above. You're too frozen with terror to make a move, the croaking robot twitching slightly as it watches you, and you feel as if this staredown has gone on for far too long as your eyes begin straining. Your eyes can no longer keep up the eye contact with the robot, and you decide to glance over its noodly body, until you're met with another pair of eyes near the complicated mess of a rear. The half-broken and exposed endoskeleton head stares back at you, teeth bared as it doesn't twitch nearly as erratically as the main head.

Suddenly an incredibly loud vocalization emits from the broken apart animatronic before it relinquishes its hold on the ceiling, dropping down as you let out the beginning of a scream as it dumps into you, rolling you to the ground as all of the air in your lungs gets pushed out through your throat, forcing you to cough and hack for air. The massive tangly mess of a robot weighs upon you incredibly, and you find yourself pinned under it as its large oily tongue claps over your cheek, halfway obscuring your view due to its incredible size. Your limbs are locked to floor as it pushes you down with its spaghetti limbs, exhibiting surprising strength despite its deprecated state. You focus the only eye with any vision on the robot, seeing its giant maw spread open with its massively wicked teeth, the jagged pieces of metal making you fear for your life as your heart ascends to a new record of pace.

You feel seconds go by, the timeflow feeling distorted as it feels like you two keep eye contact for an eternity, until the wet, cold segmented tongue slowly slips off of your face, leaving a trace of its thick dark liquid. As it leaves your face, you open your eye and refocus once again, shivering under the cold goop slowly slipping down the side of your face. The dexterity of its tongue seems incredible for a robot as it lavishes around the air with movements more fit to a dancing serpent, the sight actually arousing you slightly. You feel one of its legs move its way towards your crotch as its eyes half-lid themselves, the foot rubbing over the bulge currently straining almost painfully against your pants.

Your breathing starts getting a little heavier and more frantic, when suddenly the mechanical she-fox brings its tongue down to your level, floating patiently in front of you. You rear your head upright, and you've got to wonder if the robot is asking.... consent. You stare intensively on the droopy tongue, liquid dripping off of it which further stains your shirt even as its insistent rubbing brings you slowly to full mast. You bite your lip almost hard enough to draw blood as you mull it over as fast as you can, wondering if you can trust the mangled animatronic to not misuse your trust. You decide to say screw it, might as well; if the robot wanted you dead, it wouldn't tease you like it's doing right now.

You hesitantly open your lips slightly, and its tongue begins gliding slowly through the air, before prodding gently on your lips, trying to get a feel for the texture of your face before going any further. It starts softly pushing against the tiny space between your lips, the tip of its tongue thin in comparison to the rest of the tongue, which is just incredibly wide for god knows what purpose. The touch of the lubricated metal peeking through your opening is actually very soft, which you certainly weren't expecting. It begins pushing itself further into your mouth, at which point it makes contact with your warm tongue, reeling back slightly at the sudden change of temperature. It pokes your tongue inquisitively, small droplets of goop leaking onto your organ as you manage to taste it. It doesn't taste... bad. Like the taste of liquid liquorice. It's actually pretty good, and you soon extend your tongue to meet its significant other, slowly coating the invading member in your spittle.

Meanwhile, Mangle has been busy with your crotch, drawing circles and pushing down insistently on your bulge as you feel blood pulse through your dick from the stimulation. As your two tongues dance an erotic tango, the pawing at your crotch grows more meaningful, the strokes across your pants more deliberate. Even under the weight and pressure of the robot, you feel at ease as it lovingly makes out with you, only the tip of its wide tongue inserted into your mouth as you keep eye contact, its half lidded eyes spurring you on as your arousal steadily climbs. You close your eyes as the sensations in your spit and goop filled mouth drive you wild, the feeling of the cold metal against your hot interior providing such a stark contrast you can't help but ooze precum, staining your underwear.

Slowly, you start feeling more of its tongue push its way into your mouth, which you're happy to accept as it frolics wildly about your warm and wet maw. Your tongue has barely any room to move at this point, its black liquid leaking slowly out of the corners of your lips, drooling down in a slow running stream into the indent of your throat. You don't care though, the oral stimulation as well as the rubbing of your member is turning you on so much, you'd swear your dick could burst. The frantic movement of its tongue before has changed in favour of an insistent but gentle thrust, the wide tongue pushing the edges of your mouth as more of her tongue slips into your interior. Thankfully, there's still enough space to breathe through your nostrils, even though the tongue is taking up most of your mouth at the moment.

You start feeling the tongue slowly moving towards the opening of your throat, and your gag reflex reacts pretty quickly, barring entrance deeper into your mouth. The robot looks down at you in a sad puppy sort of manner, and you can't help but look back and feel sympathetic for the animatronic. You close your thumb into a fist, and divert your focus on your hand as the soft metal retries its descent into your throat. You suddenly feel very packed, and the slippery tongue starts climbing dangerously deep down your neck. Your boner starts straining against the skin surrounding it, never have you been this hard in your life before. The tongue seems to go on forever, until your nose meets the robot's. Your airways are blocked as the tongue lies in your throat, packing you full in an incredibly erotic manner.

Suddenly you feel it drag itself out of your throat, your gag reflex not even registering its movement through your mouth. As the tongue leaves your mouth completely, you cough and breathe heavily in and out, the lack of oxygen strangely enough arousing you further than you expected it to. Soon you feel the tip of metallic member push against your lips again, and you cease your pouting as it goes straight down your throat again, the sheer length and width of it spreading your mouth and esophagus wide with its girth. You cough and gurgle, your throat filled to complete capacity. You hear a click, and barely a second after it plays you feel the tongue start to slowly vibrate in your throat, causing pleasurable ripples throughout your entire neck and jaw.

You almost pop your load right there, but you manage to keep it inside of you for now, even with the she-fox erotically rubbing your cock between her toes. Suddenly you feel the tongue get pulled hastily out of your jam-packed interior, the vibrations emitting from it causing your entire head to shiver as your head slacks, your throat feeling utterly empty as you manage to take a few good deep breaths before it prods at your lips again, the lubricated probe slowly pushing itself down your neck once again; this time however the movement is a lot more passionate, the tip touching every crevasse gently as it lightly vibrates. Soon, it takes a slow pace of agonizingly moving through your throat, its leisurely movement allowing you time to breathe as it violates your esophagus again and again.

Over time, it begins picking up the pace, laying into you hard as your throat is spread wide, accepting its wide girth into your maw. The foot stimulating your member hasn't forgotten its task either, your precum beading intently at your prick before washing away in your underwear from the tight movement of your pants and its paw. Your stomach has started filling from the various fluids extradited from the sloppy tongue, your brain telling you repeatedly that you're full and not to take in any more sustenance. Screw that, you think. No way you're breaking this up, not when you're this close anyway. The thrusting of the faux-organic tongue reaches its apex, Mangle pushing its tongue as deep as it'll go every thrust, your noses touching the other's every time it finishes one of its pushes.

You feel the insistent shove against your throat frantically increase in speed, and the movement of the paw massaging your member between its toes ups its pace as well. You feel your orgasm loom as your eyes start rolling up into your head, the pleasure and arousal of the situation bringing you to heights you'd never imagined before. Suddenly another click sounds from the robot, and it pushes its tongue as deep as it'll go, hilting itself within your esophagus for a final time before dispensing copious amounts of liquid right into your gullet, the feeling of a veritable river streaming down into your stomach finally pushing you over the edge as you orgasm, your underwear getting full of your cum as you gag slightly from the pure amount of thick dark liquid flowing into your belly.

Your orgasm winds down, as does the liquid dispensing into your body. Slowly but surely, the drenched metallic member withdraws itself from the sheath of your mouth, leaving behind long strands of sticky goop between your lips and itself. You breathe heavily as your dick starts going flaccid, the liquid drooling out of the edges of your mouth pooling slowly on the floor as you feel your consciousness fade, your stomach feeling utterly full. Emitting a short burst of static, the robot clanks its way back into the vent, winking its eye at you before finally disappearing into the pizzeria once more. You feel your vision darken around the edges as you pass out, completely spent from the rough experience.

You're so glad you chose the nightshift.


End file.
